Season 1
The first season of Watchmen premiered on October 20, 2019 on HBO at 9/8c, and concluded on December 15, 2019 with a total of nine episodes."‘Watchmen’ Gets Official Late October Debut Date From HBO " - Deadline Premise Watchmen takes place in an alternative, contemporary reality in the United States, in which masked vigilantes became outlawed due to their violent methods. But with the threat of a terrorist organization known as The 7th Calvary grows on a massive scale, The Keene act was abolished and The Watchmen Program was reactivated in order to stop the threat before it is too late, as a greater question rises above them all; who watches the Watchmen? Cast Main Cast * Regina King as Tulsa Police Detective Angela Abar/Sister Night * Jean Smart as FBI Agent Laurie Blake * Don Johnson as Tulsa Police Chief Judd Crawford * Tim Blake Nelson as Wade Tillman/Looking Glass * Hong Chau as Lady Trieu * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as Jon Osterman/Dr. Manhattan/Calvin Abar * Andrew Howard as Red Scare * Jacob Ming-Trent as Panda * Tom Mison as Mr. Phillips * Sara Vickers as Mrs. Crookshanks * Dylan Schombing as Topher Abar * Louis Gossett Jr. as Old Man Will Reeves * Jeremy Irons as Adrian Veidt Recurring Cast * Frances Fisher as Jane Crawford * Jessica Camacho as Pirate Jenny * James Wolk as Senator Joe Keene * Adelynn Spoon as Emma * Lily Rose Smith as Rosie Abar * Cheyenne Jackson as Hooded Justice * Jolie Hoang-Rappaport as Bian * Dustin Ingram as Agent Petey * Jovan Adepo as Will Reeves Production Development On October 1, 2015, it was reported that HBO had entered into preliminary discussions with Zack Snyder, director of the 2009 Watchmen film, about potentially producing a television series adaptation. "Exclusive: HBO Eyeing ‘Watchmen’ TV Series from Zack Snyder" - Collider HBO later confirmed that the reports were accurate. "HBO Confirms “Preliminary Discussions” For ‘Watchmen’ TV Series" - Deadline On June 20, 2017, it was reported that Damon Lindelof was in early talks to develop the potential television series adaptation for HBO. At that time, both parties were said to be in the midst of making a deal and it was confirmed that Snyder was no longer involved with the production."Damon Lindelof Eyeing An Adaptation Of ‘Watchmen’ For HBO " - Deadline On September 19, 2017, it was reported that the writers' room for the series had opened. "Damon Lindelof Teases Start Of ‘Watchmen’ Series At HBO" - Deadline. A day later, it was announced that HBO had officially given the production a pilot order and also ordered additional backup scripts as well. "‘Watchmen’ HBO Adaptation From Damon Lindelof Officially A Go With Pilot & Backup Script Order" - Deadline On January 30, 2018, it was announced that Nicole Kassell would direct and executive produce the pilot, written by Lindelof. "‘Watchmen’: Nicole Kassell To Direct HBO Pilot From Damon Lindelof " - Deadline On May 22, 2018, Lindelof posted a five-page open letter to fans of the comic book series wherein he revealed that the television series would not be a direct adaptation of the source material or a sequel to it either but instead would depict a new, original story. However, the new story does take place after the original Watchmen."Damon Lindelof’s Open Letter To ‘Watchmen’ Fans Says HBO Adaptation Will Be An Original Story" - Deadline On August 17, 2018, it was announced that HBO had given the production a series order for a first season set to premiere in 2019. On September 20, 2018, it was reported that the score for the series would be composed by Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross."‘Watchmen’: Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross To Compose Music For Damon Lindelof’s HBO Series" - Deadline On September 3, 2019, it was announced that the series is set to premiere on October 20, 2019. "The wicked ride begins 10/20. #WatchmenHBO" - Watchmen TV Series official Twitter Casting On May 23, 2018, it was announced that Regina King, Don Johnson, Tim Blake Nelson, Louis Gossett Jr., Adelaide Clemens, and Andrew Howard had joined the cast of the pilot. At least one of the actors was expected to have been cast in a potentially recurring role. "Watchmen: Regina King, Don Johnson, Louis Gossett Jr., Andrew Howard Among Six Cast In Damon Lindelof’s HBO Pilot" - Deadline In June 2018, it was reported that Jeremy Irons, Tom Mison, Frances Fisher, Jacob Ming-Trent, Yahya Abdul-Mateen II, and Sara Vickers had been cast in the pilot. Watchmen: Jeremy Irons To Star In Damon Lindelof’s HBO Pilot" - Deadline "Watchmen: Tom Mison, Frances Fisher & Jacob Ming-Trent Cast In Damon Lindelof’s HBO Pilot" - Deadline "Watchmen: Yahya Abdul-Mateen II & Sara Vickers Cast In Damon Lindelof’s HBO Pilot" - Deadline On August 7, 2018, it was announced that Dylan Schombing, Adelynn Spoon, and Lily Rose Smith had joined the pilot's cast. "Watchmen:Dylan Schombing, Adelynn Spoon & Lily Rose Smith Join Damon Lindelof’s HBO Pilot" - Deadline n November 2018, it was reported that Jean Smart had been cast in a starring role and that James Wolk would appear in a recurring capacity. Additionally, it was confirmed that Irons would portray Adrian Veidt / Ozymandias, that Nelson would portray a newly-devised character named Looking Glass,"‘Watchmen’:James Wolk Cast In Recurring Role On HBO Series" - Deadline "Exclusive:Jeremy Irons is Older Ozymandias in the ‘Watchmen’ TV Series, Jean Smart Joins the Cast as an FBI Agent" - Film blogging the reel world "‘Watchmen’: Jean Smart To Co-Star On HBO Series From Damon Lindelof" - Deadline "Watchmen: Tim Blake Nelson Reveals His Character In HBO Series – Exclusive" - Empire and that Vickers and Mison would join the cast."HBO drops first teaser for its upcoming Watchmen series" - Ars Technica In January 2019, it was announced that Hong Chau and Dustin Ingram had been cast in recurring roles. "‘Watchmen’: Hong Chau Joins Cast Of HBO Series" - Deadline "‘Watchmen’: Dustin Ingram To Recur On HBO Series" - Deadline In July 2019, it was announced that Robert Redford would come out of retirement and play a fictionalized version of himself who became President of the United States. "Robert Redford to Play President Robert Redford in HBO's Watchmen" - comicbook/dc As of July 17, 2019, it has been revealed that Doctor Manhattan would appear in the series. "‘Watchmen’ TV show: release date, trailer, plot details and everything we know so far" - NME Filming Principal photography for the pilot commenced on June 1, 2018, in Atlanta, Georgia. Throughout the month, filming occurred in additional Georgia cities and towns, including Macon, Fayetteville, Newnan, Palmetto, Brooks, and Tucker. "What’s filming in Atlanta now? HBO’s Watchmen, Clint Eastwood’s The Mule, Stranger Things, Stuber, and more" - Atlanta Magazine In October 2018, filming for the remainder of the first season began in Georgia. Filming locations that month included Palmetto, Brookhaven, Peachtree City, Decatur, and the MARTA station in Chamblee."What’s filming in Atlanta now? Doctor Sleep, The Banker, Stranger Things, Avengers, Watchmen, and more" - Atlanta Magazine In November 2018, shooting moved to locales such as Palmetto, Chamblee, McDonough, and the West Lake MARTA station. "What’s filming in Atlanta now? Limited Partners, Watchmen, Stranger Things, plus unpacking the #BoycottGeorgia movement" - Atlanta Magazine In December 2018, the production was working out of Union City, Newnan, and the Georgia World Congress Center. "What’s filming in Atlanta now? Undercover Brother 2, Limited Partners, Watchmen, Dolly Parton’s Heartstrings, and more" - Atlanta Magazine Episodes |image = Charlie Sutton with The Suspect in S1 E 1 Part 1.jpg |summary = In an alternate America where police conceal their identities behind masks to protect themselves from a terrorist organization, Detective Angela Abar investigates the attempted murder of a fellow officer under the guidance of her friend and Chief, Judd Crawford. Meanwhile, the Lord of a Country Estate receives an anniversary gift from his loyal servants. }} |image = S1 E2.jpg |summary = As Angela relives haunting memories of an attack on her family, she detains a mysterious man who claims responsibility for Tulsa's most recent murder. Elsewhere, an original play is performed for an audience of one. |number in series = 2}} |image = S1 E3.jpg |summary = Following a late-night visit from the senator who authored Masked Policing Legislation in Oklahoma, FBI agent Laurie Blake heads to Tulsa to take over the recent murder investigation. The Lord of The Manor receives a harshly worded letter and responds accordingly. |number in series = 3}} |image = S1 E4.jpg |summary = Reclusive trillionaire Lady Trieu finally enters the stage with a mysterious offer. With Blake getting closer to the truth of her coverup, Angela enlists Looking Glass for help. Meanwhile, The Lord trains two new servants. }} |image = Piles of bodies after the blast.png |summary = The origin story of Looking Glass is at last revealed, as is the truth behind the greatest hoax in American history. The Smartest Man in the World plots a daring escape. }} |image = Nelson Gardner meets Will Reeves for the first time in S1 E6.png |summary = Deep under the influence of Nostalgia, Angela gets a firsthand account of her grandfather's journey. }} |image = An Almost Religious Awe Promo Image 07.jpg |summary = Under Lady Trieu's care, Angela undergoes an unconventional treatment while Agent Blake chases down a lead. Elsewhere, The Smartest Man in The World delivers a stunning defense of his past actions. }} |image = A God Walks Into Abar Promotional Image 02.jpg |summary = Angela's mysterious past in Vietnam is at last revealed. }} |image = See_How_They_Fly_Promotional_Image_05.jpg |summary = Everything ends, for real this time. }} |} Media Title cards S01e1 watchmen title.png|"It's Summer and We're Running Out of Ice" Watchmen_logo_in_typewriter.png|"Martial Feats of Comanche Horsemanship" Watchmen_Logo_in_S_1_E_3_She_was_Killed_by_Space_Junk.png|"She Was Killed by Space Junk" Watchmen_logo_like_egg_yolk_in_S_1_E_4.png|"If You Don't Like My Story, Write Your Own" Watchmen_Logo_in_S_1_E_5_Little_Fear_of_Lightning.png|"Little Fear of Lightning" Watchmen logo changes to Minutemen Logo in S 1 E 6.png|"This Extraordinary Being" Watchmen Logo in S1 E 7 An AlmostReligious Awe.jpg|"An Almost Religious Awe" S1e8 watchmen title.png|"A God Walks into Abar" S1e9_watchmen_title.png|"See How They Fly" Promotional HBO Watchmen Poster.jpg|Initial Teaser Poster Watchmen Angela Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster SDCC 2019 Panel for Watchmen HBO TV Series.png|SDCC 2019 poster for Watchmen Panel It's Watchmen hype o'clock Teaser Tweet July 18 2019.png Watchmen Bleeding Heart Teaser Image.png October 20. Tick Tock. Everything Begins.png HBO Watchmen Panel at 2019 NY Comic Con.png ET Watchmen HBO Series Exclusive Teaser Promotional Image.png MMP main.jpg|Reckoning is coming Promotional Image First look at The Cult of Rorschach In Watchmen HBO TV Series.png|The Cult of Rorschach Doctor Manhattan Tease in HBO Watchmen Initial Trailer.png|Doctor Manhattan Tease Promotional Picture ft. Jean Smart as Agent Laurie Blake and Silk Spectre.png|Laurie Blake/Silk Spectre Promotional Image MMP - TV episodes.png|Hooded Cop Part I MMP - Police.png|Hooded Cop Part II MMP - Locations.png|Hooded Cops Part III MMP - Ozymandias.png|Irons as Adrian Veidt/Ozymandias Promotional Image Watchmen-jeremy-irons-excl.jpg|Jeremy Irons on horseback for TV series RorschachCultMasks.jpg|Someone wearing Rorschach Cult Mask Watchmen TV Series in New York subway stations.png|Watchmen TV Series poster on NYC Subway stations Bilboard in New York City for Watchmen TV Series.png| Bilboard of show at NYC 2019 Watchmen TV Interview with Build.png|Cast picture in interview with Build It's Summer And We're Running Out Of Ice Title Card.jpg SecondTitleCardforIt'sSummerAndWe'reRunningOutOfIce.jpg The Computer and You FBI Memo Page 1.png The Computer and You FBI Memo Page 2.png Greenwood Center for Cultural Heritage Tales of the Black Marshal Page 1.png Greenwood Center for Cultural Heritage Tales of the Black Marshal Page 2.png Greenwood Center for Cultural Heritage Tales of the Black Marshal Page 3.png Rorschachs Journal FBI Memo Page 1.png Rorschachs Journal FBI Memo Page 2.png Rorschachs Journal FBI Memo Page 3.png Rorschachs Journal FBI Memo Page 4.png Rorschachs Journal FBI Memo Page 5.png Rorschachs Journal FBI Memo Page 6.png Veidt Declared Dead Page 1 .png Veidt Declared Dead Page 2.png Veidt Declared Dead Page 3.png Veidt Declared Dead Page 4.png Warner Bros Television logo with blood.png DC Comics logo with blood on it.png Watchmen smiley face logo with blood on it.png In the Weeks Ahead on Watchmen Title Card.png WatchmentimelinecourtesyofFandom.jpg|Watchmen Timeline Hoboken 1985 Title Card for S 1 E 5 Little Fear of Lightning.png WatchmenPilotSummaryfromFandom01.jpg WatchmenPilotSummaryfromFandom02.jpg WatchmenSnapChaticon.jpg Little Fear of Lightning Title Card.jpg Warning at the beginning of S 1 E 6.png American Hero Story logo in S1 E6.png Old Man reading Action Comics Issue No. 1 in S1 E 6.png Will putting on the White Make up in S1 E6.jpg The Minutemen in S1 E6.jpg Will in Episode 6 vs Episode 1.jpg NerdistTitleCardforLittleFearofLightning.jpg HBO Dr Manhattan logo.png|HBO Logo turns into Dr. Manhattan themed logo SisterNightWatchmenCoverforS1E1.jpg WatchmenCriticsChoiceNomination2019.jpg TrieuIndustriesonWatchmenS1E7.jpg OnlyTwoEpisodesLeftCard.jpg ReginaKingontheCoverofEWDecember2019.jpg NunWithAMotherFuckingGunTitleCard.jpg Lubeman Watchmen Cover for S1 E 4.jpg DoctorManhattanCheatSheetCourtesyofFandom.jpg A God Walks into Abar Promotional Title Card.jpg WatchmenposteronEarth666duringCrisisonInfiniteEarthsCrossoverDec2019.jpg|Crisis on Infinite Earths Easter Egg Damon quote to For All Nerds.jpg Jon quote to Angela in S 1 E 9.jpg Behind the Scenes Watchmen HBO TV Series Exclusive Pins at 2019 SDCC .png The Doctor is in 2019 BTS SDCC 01.png Watchmen's In World Experience 01.png|Watchmen's In World Experience Part I Watchmen's In World Experience 02.png|Watchmen's In World Experience Part II Watchmen's In World Experience 03.png|Watchmen's In World Experience Part III Jeremy Irons as Ozymandias artwork by ted michalowski.png BTS Photos from Watchmen HBO TV Series Set.png The Tulsa Sun Newspaper in Watchmen TV Series World.png BTS Watchmen HBO Series BTS 01.png BTS Watchmen HBO Series BTS 02.png BTS Watchmen HBO Series BTS 03.png BTS Watchmen HBO Series BTS 04 .png BTS Watchmen HBO Series BTS 05.png BTS Watchmen HBO Series BTS 06.png BTS Watchmen HBO Series BTS 07 ft. Regina King.png HBOWatchmenAtNYCC2019.jpg WatchmenPanellookatNYCC2019.jpg Autograph Signing Watchmen NYCC 2019 01.png Autograph Signing Watchmen NYCC 2019 02.png Autograph Signing Watchmen NYCC 2019 03.png Autograph Signing Watchmen NYCC 2019 04.png Autograph Signing Watchmen NYCC 2019 05.png Autograph Signing Watchmen NYCC 2019 06.png Signed Watchmen Poster.jpg HoodedJustice LookingGlass andJuddCostumesforShowonDisplay.jpg Jessica Camacho at Watchmen Series Premiere Party.png Yahya Abdul Mateen II is Cal Abar.jpg Regina King is Angela Abar and Sister Night.jpg Jean Smart is Laurie Blake.jpg James Wolk is Senator Joe Keene.jpg Hong Chau is Lady Trieu.jpg Damon Lindelof is the Executive Producer and Writer for Watchmen.jpg Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross.jpg After the Screening of the First Episode.png SomeAudienceMembersgettingtowatchtheseriespremiereearly.jpg Trent Reznor Watchmen Atticus Ross Vol 01.jpg ScriptforEpisode1Part1.png ScriptforEpisode1Part2.png ScriptforEpisode1Part3.png ScriptforEpisode1Part4.png Nicole Kassell.jpg Yahya Abdul-Mateen II.jpg Damon Lindelof.jpg Jean Smart.jpg Jacob Ming-Trent.png Dustin Ingram.png Lyla Byock.jpg Capture+ 2019-10-27-14-10-44 2.png BTSScriptforSheWasKilledBySpaceJunk.jpg BTS Adelynn Spoon.jpg Watchmen Cast BTS 01.jpg Watchmen Kids BTS 01.jpg Adelynn Spoon with Yahya Abdul Mateen II 02.jpg Adelynn Spoon 03.jpg Adelynn Spoon 04.jpg Adelynn Spoon 05.jpg BTS S1 E6 part 1.jpg BTS S1 E6 part 2.jpg BTS S1 E6 part 3.jpg BTS S1 E6 part 4.jpg WatchmenHBOatCCXP19 BTS01.jpg|At CCXP19 Part I WatchmenHBOatCCXP19 BTS02.jpg|At CCXP19 Part II Logo with DIE.jpg Clown.jpg Background looking grass.jpg Rain DIE.jpg Yahya Abdul-MateenIIonKimmel2019.jpg PaintingofRealLadyTrieu.png|Real Lady Trieu painting Damon Nicole Regina and Yahya Abdul-Mateen II BTS 01.jpg ConceptArtforAdriansTrialonS1E7.jpg YahyaAbdulWithJolie HoangBTS.jpg Wade Looking Glass CGI BTS 01.jpg Wade Looking Glass CGI BTS 02.jpg Watchmen Cast and Crew at NYCC2019.jpg Watchmen BTS of Pirate Jenny Make Up.jpg BTS of Regina King in Sister Night Costume.jpg BTS of Regina King and her Make Up Artist.jpg HBO Talent Relations BTS for Watchmen.jpg Minutemen Dollar Bill BTS.jpg|BTS of Dollar Bill Watchmen BTS Regina and Adelynn Spoon 01.jpg Videos Watchmen Official Trailer HBO Watchmen Featurette HBO 2019 Coming Soon The World We Made HBO Watchmen Official Tease HBO HBO 2019 It's Just the Start HBO Watchmen Official Comic-Con Trailer HBO Watchmen Official Trailer HBO Watchmen Emmys Promo HBO Watchmen The Legacy of Watchmen (Promo) HBO Watchmen Fans Recap the Graphic Novel (Promo) HBO Watchmen Dave Gibbons Illustration (Promo) HBO Watchmen Invitation to Set with Regina King HBO Watchmen Red Carpet Premiere HBO Watchmen Critics Promo HBO Top 10 Things to Remember Before Watchmen Watchmen In the Weeks Ahead HBO Watchmen Podcast Official Trailer HBO The Official Watchmen Podcast Episode 1 HBO Watchmen Episode 1 Review NO SPOILERS - Watchmen HBO 2019 Breakdown Watchmen Episode 1 HBO - TOP 10 WTF and Easter Eggs Watchmen Episode 2 HBO - TOP 10 WTF and Easter Eggs Watchmen Episode 3 HBO - TOP 10 WTF and Easter Eggs Watchmen Episode 3 “She Was Killed by Space Junk” AfterBuzz TV Aftershow Watchmen Episode 4 HBO - TOP 10 WTF and Easter Eggs Watchmen Episode 6 HBO - TOP 10 WTF and Easter Eggs Watchmen Episode 7 Doctor Manhattan - TOP 10 WTF and Easter Eggs Watchmen Episode 9 Finale Doctor Manhattan - TOP 10 WTF and Easter Eggs Yahya Abdul-Mateen II Talks That Epic Watchmen Reveal and Goes Comic Book Shopping Trivia *Most of the series regulars, except Regina King whose the only main cast member to appear in all the episodes, are only credited for their respective episode appearances. In addition, Don Johnson also has a guest role in two episodes. *Lily Rose Smith and Adelynn Spoon were also credited in the co-starring bill in "It's Summer and We're Running Out of Ice". *The series takes place in Tulsa, Oklahoma in an alternative reality in 2019—one with no internet or smartphones"Damon Lindelof revealed lots of Huge details on Watchmen's TCA panel" - Instagram Post from official HBO Watchmen TV Series Account—34 years after the comic ends. *Robert Redford is the longest-serving President of the United States, having been elected in 1992."Hollywood legend Robert Redford will appear as U.S. President Robert Redford in HBO's Watchmen series." - Instagram Post from official HBO Watchmen TV Series Account *After a radical group of Rorschach followers that calls themselves "The Seventh Cavalry" (wearing homemade Rorschach masks) commits simultaneous attacks on the houses of police members, the police start wearing masks. *In an interview for the ComicBookMovie website, Damon Lindelof revealed that when the Watchmen tv series begins, Robert Redford has been the President of the United States for 28 years, cell phones and the internet have been outlawed, and costumed heroes are now banned. **Fossil fuels, meanwhile, are a thing of the past thanks to Dr. Manhattan's time on Earth...however, rumours persist that he's hiding out on Mars. **The police have been forced to don masks to protect their identities and can't use their guns without them being unlocked by a dispatcher first. **Respirations have been issued for racial injustice but the country remains divided. **When the series begins, many of the original characters from the graphic novel are believed dead or missing and the focus will instead be put on new character, Angela Abar, an Oklahoma detective who has adopted the superhero identity of "Sister Night." **However, both Ozymandias and the second Silk Spectre are expected to factor into this story in some way. "WATCHMEN: New Image Of Jeremy Irons As Ozymandias(?); Damon Lindelof Reveals How The Show Tackles Race" - ComicBookMovie * At the 2019 New York City Comic Con several things were revealed in the panel for the new HBO series, among them: The Final Countdown to Watchmen Begins at New York Comic Con - HBO **Rather than a second adaption of the Watchmen comic, Lindelof was more interested in exploring what happened after the events of the comic series. ** The first episode of the series was screened for the audience in attendance. **The 7K are appropriating Rorschach's ideas. **Most of the members of the cast hadn’t read the graphic novel before starting work on the series, but were won over by Lindelof’s enthusiasm and the scripts. **King, received the pilot script in the mail along with a letter and a closed envelope. Inside was an image of her dressed as Sister Night. **Jean Smart's character of Laurie Blake and Hong Chau's Lady Trieu will not be featured in the first episode. Although at the panel, the audience present were treated to a first look at both roles. **Lady Trieu is an entirely new character and Chau described her as, "an enigmatic trillionaire businesswoman." **Laurie Blake has a past linked with the graphic novel, and Smart talked about how her character was, “drawn into the masked vigilante world at a very young age. She has a lot of resentment for that whole culture, although a small part of her might miss it." *** The clip shown for Laurie had was from the third episode, and has her fly into Tulsa alongside another federal agent.Watchmen cast, creators preview HBO's 'extrapolation' of the iconic graphic novel - EW **At the panel the cast & crew continued to play coy regarding who Irons is playing on the series. He was continuously referred to as “Probably Who You Think He Is”. **Iron did reveal that, Damon gave him bits of a script which amused him hugely and made him think that, "This is a very interesting character," and that, “that man has such energy and enthusiasm, I don’t know what he’s going to do or make but if he thinks I can be of some help in this story then I’m aboard.” *The show visually references panels and images from the original text, even as it tells a slightly different story. *In the EW article, it mentions how Gossett plays a survivor of the 1921 Tulsa race riot named Will Reeves. *Nelson plays another masked crimefighter named Looking Glass. *Music is going to be a big focus for Watchmen, with the show using everything from R&B to vintage barbershop chorus-style tunes and electronic dance music when action picks up. Watchmen first impressions: HBO show cranks the story up at New York Comic Con - C|net *King went onto say at the 2019 New York City Comic Con, that she always roots for the unlikely hero; espousing her love for the Hulk and for comic books generally, earning shout-outs from the crowd. *Hong Chau called her character of Lady Trieu "cagey", "enigmatic" and “Obviously, she’s a boss bitch,” Chau said. She went onto say how “no one knows what she’s up to.” Damon Lindelof’s Goal For HBO’s ‘Watchmen’: “Live Up To The Name” at New York Comic Con- Deadline * As of December 4, 2019, it was revealed that the eight episode, which was previously titled, "A God Walks into a Bar" had its title changed after the reveal that took place in An Almost Religious Awe, the name was changed to "A God Walks into Abar".Episode 8: A God Walks Into Abar - Medium * On December 11, 2019 Marc Guggenheim confirmed that when John Diggle, Mia Smoak and John Constantine traveled to Earth-666 to get some help from Lucifer Morningstar, there was a Watchmen easter egg in the form of a billboard. He thanked Damon Lindelof for making this easter egg happen.Watchmen Easter Egg During Crisis Crossover confirmed - Twitter Category:Seasons